


prelude to an ode of eternity

by runeraccoon



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Gen, Implied Harueru, Oneshot, Ouji-centric, supposedly a series but I can't write that much anymore haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeraccoon/pseuds/runeraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years later, the safety of the Future Prince is in jeopardy. Saki will do everything to make him safe, even if she has to send him --- to the far past, when his parents were still alive. Were still teenagers, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prelude to an ode of eternity

The sky was red. Red with blood, red with war, red with fire.

The boy was running for his life. He didn’t even dare glancing back, the palace where he lived, the green field by the lake’s side he so loved to spend time in, was set aflame. Thankfully most of his subjects were already given the Blessing. They wouldn’t die because of this.

At least, that was what Saki-san told him, what she convinced him to believe.

But the boy was smart for his age. He had listened to her stories about how her comrades died one by one, even those who were already blessed. They could die. She could die, and the boy’s eyes were hot, prickled with tears that he didn’t have power to stop. He panted hard, his legs were burning, his heart raced and his head couldn’t think clearly because he was really worried, he was scared.

All the other kids had parents, but not him. They had mother and father to hug them and tell them that everything would be alright, and even though Saki-san was gentle, she was also fierce and meant for the battlefield. She was not meant for him, just exclusively for him. He hated his parents who was never there for him, and Saki-san always, always avoided talking about them in specifically. She talked about people who weren’t around only by “our comrades” or “our friends”. His parents must be somewhere within her stories, and he might as well have heard about them without knowing it. And right now his land was on war that he had only heard in the stories, so he shouldn’t be worried about having parents, and he needed to be strong, but he couldn’t. He just felt so lonely.

“Hahh… hahh…!!” The boy held his pained chest, which hurt and he needed air, and they finally stopped running. He recognized the Blessing sign on the stone wall. Saki-san and Renbou took him here 3 years ago, and just like that time, Saki-san placed her hand in front of the stone and made it glow, opening the door.

Sakimori high school. Where everything began.

The boy bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know why Saki-san brought him to this place. Why didn’t they look for a shelter elsewhere? He was pretty sure this rundown building couldn’t protect them if the enemy dropped a bomb here… but maybe he was wrong. Unlike outside, the sky here was always blue, always different. As if preserved in time, untouched and safe.

“Saki-san, why are we here?” he asked after collecting his breaths.

His protector smiled gently, and brushed his hair. He loved it. She rarely touched him, as if it was wrong to touch a child which weren’t born from her, so the rare motherly gestures made the boy bloat in small burst of happiness. “Don’t be afraid. Do you want to see your parents?”

The boy gaped. Several times, in fact.

“Wh-what…?” He looked strangely at the worn-out school, his voice croaked as he already imagined the worst. What if they were here all the time? Died, preserved, sleeping? Is that it? Is that why they’re here right now? “Are they here…?” he barely whispered the question.

Saki-san gently traced the contour of his cheeks and tilted his face up. “No, but I’m going to send you to their place.”

“I-I don’t get it, Saki-san…”

She smiled. “Or, more precisely, their time. Ouji-sama, we’re in dire situation right now, and almost everyone here are already blessed. Except the children. And Renbokouji is handling them as we speak right now, but I cannot risk your safety at any cost. No one should be able to get their hands on you. And so I will activate the Runes that would bring you somewhere-no, sometime safe. I don’t know the future, but I know the past, and believe me, Ouji-sama, I will come to you when everything is once again safe here.”

The boy still had no idea how to respond.

“Oh, and, the best way to learn history is to experience it.” She pinched the boy’s cheek softly. The spoiled, pure prince who couldn’t hide his loneliness too well. She couldn’t be his mother, only his guidance, his tutor. And he felt lonely because of her half-assed attitude at him. “And you will get to see your parents.”

“B-but I don’t know them! And they don’t know me, and—”

“And you’ll keep it that way, Ouji-sama,” she gently said. “You will recognize them right away. But they may get shocked if they know who you are, so can we keep it a secret? At least until you think they’re ready to know.”

“B-but…” Despite anything, the boy felt nervous. The anxiety which came from nowhere but a shred of hopefulness that he couldn’t brush away. “But how could I know they’re ready? And what if I d-don’t recognize them? And what if I don’t love them?” What if I love them but they don’t love me back?

Saki-san gave him a gentle hug. “Ouji-sama, just be yourself and they’ll love come to love you. They may not know it yet, but you’re born from them. Their cells, their beings will recognize you even if their mind and heart aren’t.” Then she giggled, “Well, as long as you’re not being difficult at them.”

She released the hug and grasped the boy’s fist inside hers, then tugged his hand as she walked closer to the school. This place would do. She could still clearly remember the fountain, the sprinklers, the road. The Runes of time could be combined with Runes of space, but she had no time nor preparation to do so. At least by confining the space and only moving through time, she could send the boy safely to a peaceful time where he would be in good hands: among her friends. She trusted that future wouldn’t be changed so easily. Saki only needed to know that he was safe.

Then she chuckled. And if Ouji-sama coming to the past accelerate the relationship of his parents, it would be just delightful. They were in denial for too long before coming to terms that they didn’t want to be separated with the other. It was frustrating to see, more than it was endearing. They were both stubborn mules. And the prince would come to know his parents firsthand.

As she stopped, she activated the Runes in the ground, to be the anchor for Ouji-sama’s arrival. Borrowing the memory of the earth, she knew it would succeed.

“I hope you’re ready, Ouji-sama,” she said, her grip strengthened just a little, a squeeze to give reassurance.

“But I don’t know who they are…!” The boy pouted, his blue eyes that resembled his father’s glistened with tears.

Among all things, that was what Ouji-sama worried most about? Saki chuckled. As if anyone could miss the uncanny resemblance. She counted on he fact that getting the mother pregnant when it was a male wasn’t yet a knowledge known at that time. No one would believe, except maybe the people involved.

“You will recognize them, Ouji-sama. I promise,” she said with a pensieve smile. “Wait for me there, okay? I will pick you up as soon as I can.” Three months the Module was in the moon, before the timeline also became hectic. Three months of blissful, ignorant peace. Her time limit to pick up Ouji-sama.

Things would be interesting there. It would be a shame to suck all involved people of their Memory Runes when she arrived there to take the prince back. “Ready or not, here we go.”

* * *

When Saki arrived there after three months… Well, her arrival seemed to confirm some things. Ouji-sama ran to her with relief and happiness, and she didn’t miss the way his future parents avoided looking at each other while their cheeks sporting the same healthy blushes.

“I have so much fun!” Ouji-sama told her, and it had been a long, long years since she honestly laughed in joy. She bet the boy did.

**Author's Note:**

> In the past, Ouji is supposedly go to the timeframe in the Moon, when JIOR was peaceful and we get the school festival (THAT WAS NEVER DONE, JUST SHOWN. DAMN IT SUNRISE.)
> 
> But, well, this is another fic that I dug from my stash (still has one more) and for now, I want to continue the other two more than this one. This feels finished anyway, haha. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I want to hear back from you~


End file.
